A Pirate's Life: Part One Orignal
by GlowingHeart
Summary: Part 1 of 4! A story of a young girl,Anna who finds herself suddenly in the Pirate's Life! Part 1 of 4! My first story, so be nice! : DThis is not accurate to the film. Disclaimer: I own Anna, please do not copy!


**A Pirate's Life**

"**Throw her in the hold" sneered the evil Captain. **

**The crew of pirates picked her up and took her to the hold, where they threw her in and locked the door. Anna de Draaier trembled while she started to tend to her wounds and begun to think of the adventures that got her in the smelly rotting hold of the Black Pearl. **

* * *

**A year Earlier…..**

**Anna de Draaier sat on the edge of the cold wall, with the ocean under her feet and the cool breeze rushing threw her brown curls. She watched the people loading barrels onto the huge ships with their delicate smooth sails rippling in the wind. The year was 1762 and Anna worked in her families bar 'The Flint' it was near the busy sea port where she liked to sit and daydream about going on an adventure. **

**She finally got up and climbed off the wall. She pushed her way through the busy crowds of London till she got to the old shabby looking 'Flint'.**

**When she got inside the plain dark bar and started to do her boring job, cleaning tables and pouring drinks; she couldn't stand it. She saw the old pirate Billy Robins. He looked very old but maybe because of the ridged scars all over his face. His grey hair was pulled back by a red bandana and he had a ripped old sea captain uniform. He was sat in the darkest corner of the bar. Anna was always curious about him as she nervously approached him. **

"**Would you like another rum?" Anna asked the mysterious pirate. **

"**No thanks lass I'll be getting on my way" the old pirate smiled back and he got up stumbling and walked out into the busy streets of London. **

**She looked back to where the old pirate had been sitting and noticed a worn envelope and went to pick it up. **

"**Oh sir! You forgot something!" she called back but it was too late the mysterious man had gone. She ran outside but the old man was lost in the crowds of the city. Anna decided to take the envelope inside and leave it behind the rotting bar in case he came back for it. But the more the envelope was just laying there the more she wanted to open it. **

**A week had pasted and Anna could not resist anymore, so she decided to open the mysterious envelope that had kept her questioning her thoughts. Anna opened the envelope to reveal a map of a small island. The map was very old, it was burnt all round the edges, and there as crinkles all over it. **

'**Maybe west Indies or the Caribbean?' Anna thought to herself. Then her deep brown eyes darted towards an inscription in the corner marked by a cross. It read:**

'**Here lays ye treasure of ye olde world'**

**Her eyes widened when she saw this and she quickly placed the map in a pocket of her worn but clean cotton dress. **

**Days and weeks went past, but still no sign of old captain Billy Robins. Anna thought it strange that he had not come back for it and recently more pirates had been making port and coming to 'the flint'. Still Anna always kept the map close to her, everywhere she went the map went too.**

**It was dark when Anna was walking back from visiting her aunt on the other side of town. She went into a daydream of sailing on an adventure, even if it meant joining pirates and getting chased by the Navy all round the world and beyond. **

**She came out of her dreams and saw blazes of smoke coming from the direction of her home. As soon as she saw the flames, she ran as fast as she could. When she got there she saw the very thing she dreaded. 'The Flint' was on fire, orange sparkles, and yellow splashes were lighting up the sky. The heat burned onto Anna's face and she backed off. One thing Anna failed to notice was that there was a group of people around her; suddenly Anna felt a comforting arm around her. The scent of his smell unfamiliar and his touch felt rough. She saw the person's shadow on the burning house and saw their arm left up with something in it and crashed it down onto Anna's head. The last thing Anna remember was the sensation of herself being dragged across the stony pebbled streets and being lifted up into someone's arms, she let out a groan of pain and agony and her arms fell limb and her eyes fell shut as she was taken away from her old life.**

* * *

**Anna woke up to find herself in a cell. She sat up to look round her surroundings. The room was very small and smelt like salt. There was damp moss all over the floor making it look like grass. Suddenly the room jilted sideways, back and forth. Then Anna realised she was on some sort of ship. At that moment a figure walked down the steps; when Anna looked closer she realised it was a man in shabby clothing. He walked over to the door where Anna was and unlocked it. When he had opened it he said "The Captain wants to see you" in a coarse voice. He nudged Anna's arm as a signal to move and started to walk up the unstable stairs. When she got up onto the deck she saw she was in the middle of the ocean. **

"**This way" the same man told her, and he pulled her arm in the direction of the Captain's cabin. The ship was huge and in perfect condition. Anna then looked up to see a black flag with skulls and bones printed in white. Her mouth widened and her jaw dropped as she trembled with fear as she realised she was of a Pirate ship. **

**Anna was showed into the rich cabin of the captain's.; when she walked in, there was a tall, tanned man standing. He had a royal blue jacket that was embroiled with gold lace and buttons. He had dark brown hair with a blue bandana and on his side was a long sword, with a glimmering gold handle. **

"**Welcome Miss, I'm Antonio Solou, Captain of the El Buscador de Fortuna" he said with a Spanish accent. **

"**The Fortune Seeker" Anna mumbled the name of the ship. **

"**Ah, you know Spanish" smiled the Captain "May I ask your name?" he added **

"**Anna de Draaier" she answered **

"**Well Anna, I believe you have something of ours" grinned Capt. Antonio **

"**And what would that be?" remarked Anna**

"**The map – hand it over" the Captain said simply**

"**I don't have no map" said Anna**

"**Lock her back up" the Captain said to the shabby pirate who took her there. **

"**Wait! I have not got a map!" Anna cried**

"**Goodbye Miss de Draaier" smiled the Captain.**

**Anna was then taken back down to the hold. An soon as the pirate was out of sight, she took her jacket off and got the map out and then hid it in one of the secret pockets at the back and she put her jacket back on. **

* * *

**A Couple of Days Later…**

"**Looks like you've got a new friend" laughed the smelly pirate as he threw a man into the hold and kicked him and locked the door back up. **

"**Are you alright?" asked Anna as she walked over to the man.**

"**I'm ok, love" answered the man. The new prisoner had long black hair, dreadlocks with beads tangled round them and a red bandana. Anna then helped him onto his feet. **

"**I'm Jack Sparrow" he smiled**

"**Anna de Draaier" she smiled back, then they shook hands.**

"**So, why did they lock you up?" asked Jack **

"**They think I've got a map of an island and you?" said Anna**

"**A map, eh? Well I attacked one of their pirates" he answered**

"**Why?" she asked**

**He thought for a little while "because they raided my village" **

'**Never felt the ship stop or attack' Anna thought to herself 'But it might not have happened when I was on here' **

"**They tried to make me a pirate, but I refused" he carried on. **

**Anna and Jack talked throughout the night till dawn. Then they heard footsteps coming, and the door unlocked. It was the smelly shabby pirate.**

"**You" he pointed towards Jack "Captain wants to see you" he said and he dragged Jack out. **

**When Jack entered the cabin he sat down and helped himself to one of the apples that were on the table. **

"**So, what about the map?" asked Capt. Antonio **

"**Still trying to ask her is she's got it or not, savvy?" answered Jack**

"**Did she believe your cover story?" asked the Captain**

"**Yes" smiled Jack**

"**Well just hurry up with that map Jack, your first mate, I need your help" said the Captain**

**Then Jack was brought back to the cell where Anna was. **

"**Hey, what did the Captain want?" asked Anna**

"**About being a pirate again" he smiled "Of course I refused"**

"**Well that's good" smiled Anna "Do you think we could escape from here?" she added**

"**I suppose, if we had a knife we could start carving a hole in the ship, but who knows where we are? And we ain't got a knife, but I hope – I want to go home" Jack said, even though he didn't mean a word of it. Anna's dark eyes started to cloud and tears started to roll down her cheeks. **

"**What's the matter?" asked Jack**

"**I just want to go home as well, and se my family, ya' no?" cried Anna. Jack got up and walked over to her and smiled "It will be alright" and he patted her back.**

"**What's that in your jacket, Anna?" asked Jack**

"**Nothing" she replied quickly**

"**You have that map, why didn't you tell me?" asked Jack**

"**I was afraid that you was a pirate" she remarked**

**Jack grinned at the word 'Pirate'. He got up and walked to the door, then took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Anna looked at him confused and shocked. **

"**Come on" he said and he took Anna's arm and pulled her onto the top deck.**

"**You betrayed me!" she cried to Jack **

"**Pirate" he grinned. Then he dragged her into the Captain's cabin.**

"**Ah, Jack, sit down" smiled Capt. Antonio "See you've met my first mate –Jack Sparrow"**

"**She has the map" said Jack **

"**Hand it over poppet" demanded the Captain**

"**No" whispered Anna**

"**Anna, if you don't hand it over, we're have to kill you or you can hand it over and come to the island with" calmly said the Captain**

**Anna stood, staring at the Captain. Tears still glimmered down her cheeks. **

"**You have no choice" shrugged Capt. Antonio. Anna thought for a little while then said "If I give you the map and come to the island, will you give me a passage home?" **

"**Aye" answered the Captain **

**Anna then took off her jacket and ripped out the map and threw it at the Captain and stormed out. **

**Anna stood at the front of the ship staring out to the ocean. The water waved gently onto the ship and the sun made the rough sea sparkle. Then Jack came and stood next to Anna.**

"**I'm sorry, it's my duty" sadly said Jack "Please forgive me"**

"**Duty! You're a pirate, not part of the navy!" she answered coldly and walked off. **

* * *

"**Miss Anna, I'm Tristan Walker, the captain told me to escort you to your cabin" he smiled**

**Tristan then walked her over to the three cabins and politely said "That's the Captain's as you may know, then the second is Jack's and you're in the cabins next to his" **

"**Great" mumbled Anna and she was taken into the cabin.**

"**If ya' need anything let me know miss" smiled Tristan and he walked out. Anna went over and laid on the small bed then fell asleep on the comfortable bed even though it was still daylight. She was then woken up by "LAND AHOY!" which one of the pirates had shouted from the crows nest. **

**Then Tristan ran in excitedly "We're here Miss! Captain wants you in his small boat now"**

**Anna walked out to see the pirates getting ready to go into the small boats to go ashore. She went over to the boat with the Captain, Jack and Tristan, and got in. **

**They finally reached the shore and all the pirates gathered round Captain Antonio. **

"**Right – according to this map, the treasure should be up there in the mountains, lets head off!" explained the Captain. **

**They walked half a day to get to the top of the mountain, some of the pirates gave up, and others passed out from the heat. They were all covered in all kinds of stuff like mud, leaves and twigs. **

**The pirates finally saw an opening to a cave. As they approached they could see it was pitch black. **

"**Light ye candles!" ordered Captain Antonio **

**Then they entered the cave with their candles glowing through the darkness. Soon they saw glimmers in the darkness and as they entered, fire balls round the cave lit up – and the treasure was revealed. Piles of gold everywhere, jewels so big and colourful their sparkle blinded. There was everything – crowns, silver dishes, necklaces and anything you could dream of being a jewel. **

"**Take it all back to the ship" smiled the Captain**

**The pirates got their sacks, and started to throw it all in. Once it was all gone they started to make their way back to the ship. Once all the treasure was abroad, it was placed in the Captain's cabin to be shared equally. **

"**Set sail northeast!" shouted Captain Antonio**

**At that moment a ship came around the corner. It was all black, even the sails. It was fast approaching, when it did the Captain of the other ship came abroad. **

"**Ahoy" he smiled" I'm Captain Alfie Hammoward" he introduced himself "Of the Black Pearl" **

"**Aye, what can we do for ye?" asked Captain Antonio**

**Captain Alfie then out his pistol and pointed it towards Captain Antonio's head.**

"**We're be having ye treasure" smiled Captain Alfie**

"**Never!" shouted Capt. Antonio**

**Captain Alfie stared at him, and then shouted" You leave me with no choice, ATTACK!" And all of his crew of pirates started attacking Capt. Antonio's crew.**

"**Anna!" shouted Jack, and she turned round to him and he threw a sword for her.**

**She started to fight with the sword, even though she had never used one before. Captain Antonio's crew was going fast; the Black Pearl's crew was much bigger. A tall wide man started to attack Anna; she was slashing her sword about everywhere, trying to defend herself. The man suddenly threw the sword out of her hands and he kicked her down to the floor and put the sword to her throat. Then all of a sudden the man just fell to the ground with blood gashing from his back. Standing behind the dead man was Jack Sparrow; he put his hand out to help Anna up.**

"**I saved ya' life ya' know" he smiled**

"**Alright, alright, I forgive you!" she smiled back. Then they looked all round themselves to see all the crew, including the Captain, dead. Jack looked round sad at his friends as the crew of the Black Pearl stood around both of them. They then parted to let the Captain through.**

"**Ahoy there, I'm Captain Alfie Hammoward, ye be joining my crew, if not ye be ending up like ye mates. What was ye status of this ship?" asked Capt. Alfie**

"**I was first mate" answered Jack**

"**Aye, and you my dear?" the Captain asked Anna**

"**A prisoner" she mumbled **

"**Prisoner? What ever for?" he remarked**

"**For having the map and not letting them have it to this island" Anna answered. **

"**Well you looked after that well didn't you?" he laughed "Come abroad" **

**They walked onto the Black Pearl, the ship was huge. "It's beautiful" said Jack in amazement as he walked on. **

"**Indeed" the Captain grinned**

**When all the pirates were on the Pearl, the Captain nodded to one of them. Then right before them the El buscador de Fortuna was blown up. A bright orange light had blinded them all for a second, and then the ship was gone along with its crew to Davy Jones's locker. **

"**Well, let me introduce you to some of my crew" smiled the Captain "This is my first mate – Barbossa" The Captain pointed to a man who looked fairly old because of the scars and burnt marks across his face, yet he didn't look as old as the Captain. **

"**This is Logan Cari – the head gunner and the cook Smith Locker" added Captain Alfie "Now what to do with you two, you lad, you look like a pirate legend in the making I'll make you my second mate, and you my dear maybe we should put you in our hold" he laughed**

**Anna had a look of worry across her face, when he mentioned a hold. "Don't worry err-I forgot to ask ye names!" laughed the Captain**

"**Jack Sparrow"**

"**Anna de Draaier"**

"**Ah well, Anna I've decide you will be helping in the medical part with our surgeon – Mr Danforth" explained Capt. Alfie "Logan! Show them where they're be sleeping!" he called as he walked into his cabin.**

"**Well we have two spare cabins, they're quiet small" Logan explained in a weird accent. **

**Jack and Anna both went into their cabins, Logan was right, they were small but it was better than sleeping with the rest of the crew. Anna was investigating her room when Jack knocked on the door.**

"**Come in!" she called "oh, hello Jack"**

"**Does this seem weird to? They just killed the crew and blown up my home and their being friendly to us!" curiously said Jack**

"**Maybe they're just I no its weird because they're pirates" grinned Anna "Captain seems nice"**

"**Did you hear what I just said? They blow up my home! Lovely bloke" sarcastically said Jack **

"**I forgot about that" answered Anna "Are you alright?"**

"**I'll be fine, savvy?" he remarked. **

**They stood silently for a while then they heard a bell starting to ring. **

"**Dinner bell" smiled Jack**

**They both walked out the cabin, then the cook Smith Locker came along to them and said "Jack is it? Captain wants you to dine with him and Miss, your be with the crew" **

"**Will you be alright love?" asked Jack**

"**I'll be fine" smiled Anna and she walked off with Smith to join the crew for dinner. **

"**Mr. Danforth, the surgeon would like to meet you" Smith informed **

**She sat down next to the surgeon. The room was so loud with the pirates talking, more like shouting. **

"**Ah, Anna isn't it?" smiled the surgeon "I'm Mr. Danforth"**

"**Nice to meet you" Anna replied "So I'm am to work with you?"  
"Well yes, I'm thinking of leaving the Pirate's life and start a practice of my own – the Captain knows my thoughts, so I am going to train you up" he explained**

"**Wow, ok" she answered **

"**What is it?" asked Mr. Danforth**

"**I was just thinking, by now the pirates on the other ship would be giving me a passage home" remarked Anna**

"**Well, you're on our ship now, better get used to the Pirate's life" he smiled**

**Then the dinner bell rang again as a mark that dinner was over. The pirates all went back to their posts. Anna went onto the quarter deck and at that moment Jack came out of the dining cabin with Captain Alfie and Barbossa and he approached Anna and smiled "Alright love, how was dinner?"**

"**Strange liquidly stuff – on and apparently I'm going to be a surgeon" Anna replied**

"**That's very interesting… You was right, the Captain is nice – top bloke, and that Barbossa – strange, just like me then!" laughed Jack**

* * *

**Three months went pass on the Black Pearl and Jack had become great friends with the Captain and you could tell Barbossa was jealous. Mr. Danforth had trained Anna to be a surgeon and therefore parted from the ship, she was taking piracy well. **

**It was one day when they all got a surprising shock…**

**The Captain had called everyone onto the quarter deck. All the pirates had gathered round to hear the news the Captain had to say.**

**The Captain then came out onto the top deck "Fellow pirates, ye has been sailing with ye for 13 years now and my time has come to settle down" in formed the Captain.**

**When the pirates heard this they all began to chatter with each other. **

"**So ye will need a Captain – and I can think of no better person than Jack Sparrow!" **

**At this the pirates started to talk louder. **

"**Now whoever agrees say, Aye!" called the Captain over the noise.**

**It took a long time for anyone to agree, and then Anna stepped forward and shouted "Aye!" **

**At this everyone started to shout "Aye!" including Barbossa**

"**Aye, then it's settled – I now pronounce Captain Jack Sparrow! Take good care of the ship" smiled the once Captain. **

**Then Alfie Hammoward went into a small boat and rode ashore to his new life. **

**Jack walked over to Anna with a smiled across his face.**

"**Well Jack, you got the Pearl" smiled Anna**

"**Actually it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow" **

"**Jack" grinned Anna**

"**Captain"**

"**Jack"**

"**CAPTAIN!" **

"**Ok ok Captain Sparrow" laughed Anna **

"**It's the best ship to sail the seas and its mine" smiled Captain Jack**

**Then Barbossa walked over to them and said "Well done Captain Jack"**

"**Thanks mate, no hard feelings?" replied Jack**

"**Of course not" smiled Barbossa and walked off.**

"**I don't trust him" whispered Anna "His up to something"**

"**Women are too suspicious" replied Jack**

**Anna just rolled her eyes at the comment. **

* * *

**A month went past and Jack took Captain's life well. In the weeks that past they had already stolen from five ships. But it was not like they needed the riches seems they had enough from the island; but it kept the pirates happy.**

"**Do you think Barbossa and some of the others have been acting strange?" Anna asked Jack**

"**No" remarked Jack**

"**Oh, I forgot you're a man!" sarcastically said Anna**

**Then Barbossa walked past and glared at them, usually he would smile or nod.**

"**See!" exclaimed Anna**

"**Could be in a mood" replied Jack **

**Anna sighed and walked down to the sick bay to check on Smith Locker the cook, who had badly burnt himself.**

"**How are you feeling?" asked Anna**

"**Sick, but I'll live" smiled Smith **

"**Good, oh while you're here, can I ask you something?" said Anna**

"**Sure" he replied**

"**Do you think some of the crew have been acting, well strange?" she asked**

"**No" he quickly answered "Probably in a mood"**

"**Oh, of course!" said Anna**

**Things begun to fall apart a couple of weeks later. It was early morning when everyone was asleep, when some of the rebellious pirates attacked led by Barbossa. They ran into Jack's cabin and dragged him out of his bed. **

"**What's going on?!" shouted Jack **

**The other pirates not involved (which were a small bunch) started to wake up and run to the quarter deck, where the rebellious pirates were guarding the top deck. **

**Anna ran out of her cabin and shouted "What's going on?!" **

"**Mutiny!" shouted one of the pirates not involved. **

**Anna gasped at the word as she saw Jack being dragged out of his cabin by Barbossa and Smith. They had a sword to Jack's throat as they dragged him to the top deck. **

"**My fellow crew mates, we feel our once Captain Alfie made a very unwise choice in making this fellow, Captain, now we are putting it right. Gents not involved we're taking over. Ye can join or ye will be killed if ye refuse" sneered Barbossa**

**All the pirates agreed to join to serve under Captain Barbossa. **

"**Now, what to do with Jack" grinned Barbossa**

"**Kill him!" shouted one of the pirates**

"**Plank!" another shouted**

"**Gents lets be kind" smiled Barbossa "I say we maroon him!" **

**There was a cheer of approval of 'Ayes' from the pirates.**

"**NO!" shouted Anna from the crowd and all of them turned and looked at her. **

"**Bring her up!" called Barbossa**

**The pirates took Anna up to the top deck, where Barbossa and Jack were. **

"**And what ye gonna do about it missy?" laughed Barbossa**

"**I have a proposition for you" she said**

"**Do you now, and that is?" asked Barbossa**

"**Don't do anything stupid" mouthed Jack**

"**If I fight you, and win, Jack stays, and if I lose he still gets marooned" suggested Anna **

"**Anna no! You can't fight with a sword!" shouted Jack**

"**Thanks for the confidence boost, I've been practising" sighed Anna**

"**Aye, we have an accord" smiled Barbossa**

**Jack looked at Anna with pleading eyes, but it was know use, she'd still fight for him. **

**Anna and Barbossa drew there swords, getting ready for there duel. Smith Locker was judging the fight. The rules were at first sight of blood the duel finishes, and the person injured loses. And only swords allowed. **

"**Begin!" bellowed Smith**

**Already Anna knew that Barbossa was up to something or was going to cheat. She kept trying to trip him up even though she was not sure whether it was allowed.**

**Every swung Barbossa made the pirates cheered, which was very off putting. **

**Then Anna caught Barbossa off guard and ripped his cheek open with her sword and some blood was revealed. **

"**I've won!" smiled Anna**

**The Smith interrupted "Actually, that's just an average cut, so carry on"**

"**You can't just change the rules!" shouted Anna**

"**Carry on!" demanded Smith**

**So Barbossa and Anna started to fight again, and she was even more determined to win, but she soon grew tried.**

**In a sudden moment the duel was over. Barbossa had thrown Anna's sword out of her hands and planted his sword in her stomach. **

**Anna fell to the ground in pain and agony and laid there. Jack ran over to her side.**

"**Anna, I'm sorry" Jack whispered to her**

"**I told you something was up" she weakly smiled**

"**I should 'ave listened to you, love" Jack smiled back**

"**I'm sorry Captain Jack" smiled Anna**

"**No, don't be. Thank you for fighting for me, any chance you get – try to escape" whispered Jack as she secretly handed her a knife. **

"**We're see each other again, I promise" smiled Jack**

"**You're a pirate, you don't keep promises" remarked Anna, sadly.**

"**But your one too now" grinned Jack**

"**Times up Jack" laughed Barbossa**

**Then Barbossa pulled Jack up, "See that island? That's were your going" he laughed**

**A group of pirates then dragged Jack into a small boat and gave him a pistol with one additional shot and a sword. Then they abanded him. **

**Anna was still laying on the deck drenched in blood, alone. As she struggled to get back to her feet as the ship started to sail away, she took one last look at Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked so lonely on the tiny island, with its small umber of palm trees. **

**Anna soon lost grip and was about to fall onto the deck again, when someone caught her. She looked up and saw a pirate, with dark curly hair and blue eyes, it was Bill.**

**He looked over at Barbossa and snarled "This is wrong" **

**Barbossa then turned round and sneered "Your free to join Jack, now throw her in the hold!" **

* * *

**The crew of pirates picked her up and took her to the hold, where they threw her in and locked the door. Anna thought threw her adventures again after covering her wounds and thought of something Jack said: "_If we had a knife, we could start carving a hole in the ship"_**

**That would take weeks, Anna thought as she took a knife out that had been hidden in her boot. But she thought it was worth a try. She started to carve the salty wood and was already making improvements but she jumped at every noise. **

**A week past and Anna thought the pirates were acting strange. She could hear them arguing every night; she even heard the word '_Curse'_ mentioned. One night she had even heard an explosion. She was halfway through the wood and yet no one had checked on her. But then the door of the hold started to open and Logan walked in; He stared at the hole she was making. **

"**Anna, what are you doing?" he asked**

"**Please, please don't tell Barbossa!" cried Anna**

"**And what makes you think I won't?" questioned Logon**

"**Because you're my friends, and Jack's" she remarked**

"**True enough" he smiled "Is that your plan of escape?" **

"**Well, yes. How else could I?" she replied**

"**I'll help you" grinned Logan**

"**And how will that work?" she exclaimed**

"**I'm on watch soon, I'll let you out, get you onto a small boat – we're near land soon as well" he explained**

"**But you're get in trouble" Anna said**

"**Don't worry, I thought of an excuse" Logan smiled**

"**Wait, you could get Bill to help you" suggested Anna**

**Logan went pale and whispered "His dead" **

"**Dead? What do you mean?" asked Anna**

"**He didn't agree what Barbossa done to you and Jack and then the other pirates strapped a cannon to his Bootstraps and the last we saw of him he was sinking into Davy Jones's Locker" sadly explained Logan and was about to walk out when he turned back round "I almost forgot" he said as he handed her some bread. **

"**Thank you" she replied. Then Logan walked out and locked the door back up. **

**A week had gone past, but still know escape from the Black Pearl. Anna started to doubt whether Logan meant what he said; or maybe it was one of Barbossa's evil tricks. **

**Then the night finally arrived. The door handle twisted and Logan walked in. **

"**Hurry" he whispered as he pulled her arm to walk out "I've got the boat ready" he added "Anna, something terrible has happened to us, so whatever happens, don't scream when you see me" **

**They walked out onto the deck, where the bright moon shined on them. The moon revealed Logan as a skeleton. Anna opened her mouth to scream but Logan quickly covered it with his bony hands. **

"**We're cursed pirates" sadly said Logan**

"**But how?" she asked **

"**No time to explain, you got to get off now and good luck and hurry to land, I feel a storm coming" he smiled as he pulled the boat off. Logan was right there was a storm coming, the waves grew rougher as Anna watched the back of the Black Pearl sailing into the night. **

**The storm seemed to come out of no where. Lightening bolts bashed down and the sea was pushing the small boat everywhere. Anna was trying so to control the little boat, but it was know use. **

**All of a sudden there was a huge wave and Anna fell into the raging ocean. She scanned the bubbling water to see if there was anything to hold or any sign of land. Anna soon gave up as her head started to bob in and out of the water.**

**The storm soon ended and now the gentle, calm sea drifted Anna back to land…**

**Anna suddenly woke up, coughing up the salty sea water onto the sandy beach. She sat up to look at her surroundings. She realised while looking around she was in some sort of port, but where? They sky was now a dazzling blue; the storm had shown know sign of hitting the island. At that moment a man spotted her, and ran over to her side. **

"**Are you alright?" he asked worried**

"**Yes, I think, where am I?" Anna questioned**

"**Port Royal" he smiled **


End file.
